The Summer Snow
by ChrisVertner
Summary: Nicalette and Mio-sen have grown up together in London. When they come back to Gotham everything is in shambles. Taking up regular jobs they continue fighting crime in the shadows. The girls both meet two men who will forever change their lives. OCx? OCx?


Chapter One

Chapter One

The air was freezing. The rain pounded relentlessly on the sidewalk. It was around midnight. Not more than a few hours before, the sky had darkened to black without any warning. Thunder had cracked and rolled over head, lightening lit up the pitch black sky, and then the rain came pouring down. The sudden storm had baffled the forecasters. The satellite images hadn't shown any development in the area. There was no one who could explain this strange phenomenon. Well. There was one.

Most people had opted to stay indoors. Some people of Gotham were superstitious. Believing the storm to be a bad omen, they hid in their homes peering out their windows into the night. There were some who thought that this was God's final reckoning on the city. For allowing so much sin to weave its way into society. So they stayed indoors with their families praying that God would show some mercy.

One girl thought all their worries and superstitions to be silly. She waltzed along the sidewalk on her way to pick up her friend from work. Not a care in the world about the storm. It did have a small place in the back of her mind. But she didn't fear it as some did.

She wore a plain black skirt with a red corset style top. A long black trench coat fell nearly to the ground. She wore knee-high lace up boots and carried an over sized black umbrella. Her physical appearance was just as strange as her clothing. Her skin was an almost translucent white. She was a tiny little thing. No more than about five foot two. Her large Asian eyes were a startling bluish green. But that wasn't the oddest part of her. It was her hair, her name-sake that made her stand out from the rest. It was as white as her skin. Falling in straight layers down to her mid-back. She had not dyed it as such. Rather, it had been that way since she had been born. Always outing her as different from everyone around her. But she'd never let this bother her. She only saw it as a unique part of her that she would never change.

The girl could see the diner's bright flashing logo at the end of the street. She made her way to it and stopped at the door. The closed sign hung crookedly on the door. She knocked a few times and she waited until she saw the familiar sight of her friend coming to greet her.

Her friend unlocked the door and let her through. She closed her umbrella and went to set it down on the counter which she promptly jumped upon as well and sat watching her friend re lock the door.

"So how did business go today Nica?" Said girl turned to face her and as she did her short choppy red hair swung around her head and partially into her albino pink eyes. Nicalette Moon was much taller than her. And very well built. Though both girls were actually rather strong. Having spent so many years training in the martial arts.

Nicalette stood there facing her for a moment then shrugged.

"Same as always Mio. We barley had any business. With that damned Falcone ruling this city, no honest business owner can make much money." She turned back to picking up the last few chairs and setting them on tables out of the way. "I'll be done in a few. I've just got to mop up and then we can go."

"I'm in no rush." Mio replied and proceeded to lift both legs onto the counter sitting Indian style and watching as Nicalette went to the back and brought out the mop and started mopping. "So. What do you make of this storm? From the way people in Gotham are taking it, you'd think God himself was setting his wrath on the people. But I don't believe it."

Without looking up from her task, Nicalette spoke in that knowing tone of hers when she was tapping into her "sixth sense".

"Of course it's not a bad thing. It's only the prologue of a dynamic change that God is making to this hell of a city. The prequel to a most needed turn of things. I caught sense of this a few weeks ago. I could see the change was coming. When was the only question. I'm not good with direct dates of things. Gotham needs this. It needs it more than anything. We can't sit in this hell on earth much longer with things the way they are. So those superstitious freaks were right about one thing. God is putting this all in motion. I'm sure of it."

Mio blinked a few times and then grinned.

"Change is good. And it's nice to know God hasn't forgotten little Gotham yet. That he hasn't given up on us. Speaking of changes." She shifted to where her knees were drawn up to her chest. This had been their nightly ritual ever since they'd come back from London and taken up living in the same apartment. When Mio closed up her shop for the night, she'd come to pick Nicalette up and while the girl finished with her last few chores for the diner, they'd share their days discoveries. Any new epiphanies or predictions Nicalette made. Or any of the dirt on anyone Mio found while poking around in the secret lives of Gotham's corrupt.

"Did you hear? Bruce Wayne is back." Nicalette wrung the mop out and pushed the bucket back to the storeroom. She came back around and began untying her apron.

"Is that so? I knew change was afoot here. I just wasn't sure in what form. So. How did you find out? Gossip around town. Or is this one of those things where you find out before everyone else?" with a sly grin, Mio jumped off the counter, grabbing her umbrella. "I'm signing out for the night!" Nicalette called back to the boss who came up front.

"Night Nica. Night Mio. Be safe getting home alright. You never know who's out there. Not in this town."

"Don't worry bout us. For one. No one is out in this storm. No one in their right mind anyway. Second of all. I think the people in Gotham have learned not to mess with us. After all the times we've kicked the asses of all those filthy muggers who've tried to rob us before. I think they've finally learned their lesson." Mio waved at him and waited while Nicalette unlocked the door to let them out.

"Just please be careful. It's all I ask." Both girls nodded. He closed the door behind them and Mio opened her giant umbrella and held it above them.

"So. As I was saying." Nicalette continued. "How'd you find out?"

"How did I find out? You ask _me_ that? Of course I found out before everyone else. Don't I always? Besides. Bruce isn't even in the country yet. When I said he's back. I meant he was on his way back." both girls giggled as they made their way down the street.

"Let me guess? Alfred told you?"

"Who else could it possibly be?"


End file.
